My Decision
by ElijahJessGodric
Summary: "No Eric!" I shouted as he carried me through the woods. "I will not let you die. You are mine! - "We have claimed you as ours Anna. I don't give up what is mine" Godric growled out. This wasn't Godric. This vampire was possessive, scary and animalistic. A claim on me? I wasn't an object. I was a human being! Who does he think he is? "You can't do this Godric!"
1. Chapter 1

I opened the door leaving the doctor's office with an unemotional expression. I didn't know what to feel.

"Well?" Pam's voice rang out. I turned my gaze towards her to see her sitting there with disgust. She wasn't a big fan of humans, but being around sick ones she wasn't happy. Apparently she made an exception for me.

If I was in any other situation I would have been amused by how she stood out next to all the humans. She wore bright pink pumps and black leather.

I just shook my head walking out the doctor's practice. When she followed as soon as we got near the car she appeared in front of me. I flinched slightly. Even after 4 years it still got to me sometimes. Especially in the dark.

"Anna I swear if you walk away one more…"Pam began ranting at me. But she stopped her face going soft. I knew why this was I could feel the sting of my eyes watering. The trembling my lips.

I shook my head as the tears fell down my face. I hated being emotional but in situations like this it was uncontrollable.

"This is it Pam. They can't do anything to help me anymore" I whispered. My whole world was going to end in a matter of months. Well the doctor said within the year but I had months to live.

"You have to tell Eric" Pam said her voice trembling.

"No!" I said my voice sounding a lot stronger than I was feeling. Pam looked at me with wide eyes.

"You know what he will do" I said looking up at her with watery eyes. Pam watched me for a few more seconds before she moved towards the car. I had to compose myself before he saw me.

I'd be lucky if he didn't notice already.

…..

That was 4 months ago. My condition had gotten worse. I was losing weight fast when I couldn't keep any food down. I slept two hours a night if I was lucky and it was beginning to get painful.

I opened my eyes for the third time tonight. Sweating and but shivering from the cold. I panted for breathe like the atmosphere was so humid that it felt like there was no oxygen. I let out a cry clenching my hands around my blanket. I wanted it all to stop! I don't want this anymore.

I pushed myself out of bed as it reached midnight. I knew I couldn't lay here anymore. Eric would come over if I didn't arrive at the bar soon. I had changed my sleeping pattern 4 years ago shortly after I met Eric Northman when I was 17. Eric is a thousand year old vampire who was the owner of Fangtasia and also the sheriff of area 5. Let's just say he was not to be messed with.

If you didn't know all this his looks would scare you or pull you in. He was a giant in height. Over 6'3 I was sure and compared to my 5'3 height he was huge. Eric has short blonde hair that used to be long. Well after an incident with blood and Pam yelling it got cut short. You don't want to know about that trust me.

"Shortcake if you don't get your ass moving. You're going to have two vampires banging down your door" Pam suddenly said in my room. My eyes shot open. I had nearly fallen asleep sitting up!

I looked at her to see she was putting weight on one leg jutting out one hip, whilst resting one hand on it. A pose that screamed attitude. But that was normal for Pam. I kept blinking fast to clear my vision. She was wearing her typical leather. Her outfit was slutty but it covered her. If that made any sense at all. It probably didn't.

"I know" I mumbled pushing myself up but stumbled. I instantly felt Pam's arms wrap around me. I chuckled half-heartedly. She righted me before letting go and stepping back.

"Thanks Pam" I whispered before steading myself. I needed to get dressed.

"You're getting worse. The smart thing would be to let one of them turn you" Pam said sounding annoyed but concerned. I smiled small. Pam's way of caring for you was to annoy or be angry with you until you saw sense.

"I don't want to be a vampire Pam" I said turning back to look at her. I'm sure I was a state. I sounded frustrated. I kept telling Pam this but it didn't seem to go in. Couldn't she just take my answer and leave it at that?

"But you want to die? Like a human! Eric and Godric would be devastated. You would break them" Pam said making big motions with her hands and arms. I don't know when me and Pam got close exactly. Maybe it was the time when we thought Godric was going to kill himself. Or maybe when we thought Eric was going to be killed. We were forced to take care of each other.

I pulled my clothes on before I began to put my make up on. As I done this she disappeared. I made sure to put a lot of concealer under my eyes to cover the black bags. I then made sure to put blusher on my cheeks to fake looking healthy. Since I lost the redness ages ago it would have been a dead giveaway.

I sighed quietly. I knew Pam didn't like my decision and I was glad she kept my secret. I carried out rubbing my foundation over my face. More importantly under my eyes to get rid of the black bags. Clearly showing my lack of sleep.

"Godric and Eric would be devastated. You would break them"

I slowed in my rubbing as I stared at myself in the mirror. Godric and Eric were the only male company in my life. That I allowed. I smiled small at that. I allowed? No that was silly it was the only male company they allowed around me. They were very protective.

I met Eric when I snuck into Fangtasia with my friends. Of course I had a fake ID. You had to be 21 to even get inside I had no chance. He was sat up on his ridiculous throne for all the fangbangers to drool at. It was pretty pathetic I had to admit. I had found out the day previous that I had been diagnosed with Cancer Stage 1. It was of the lighter end. If I started treatment straight away then I'd be fine.

I went to the club to drown my sorrows before I went through treatment. But instead I met Eric. He summoned me to him with a flick of two fingers. My friends had practically shoved me up there. That's how I met Eric and I later met Godric through him. I instantly clicked with them.

I finished off my make up before putting on some flats and making my way into the hallway. I stayed in a small apartment. Much to the three vampire's displeasure. I didn't want them all seeing me suffer. It was the worst at night.

"Pam I'm ready. Are you here?" I called out. She appeared instantly giving me my bag. I stared at the bag knowing what was inside. I smiled at her to distract her from my staring but she had a frown on her face.

"You never told me why?" She said raising her eyebrows. This confused me. Tell her what?

"Told you what?" I said turning to face her with a confused expression. She sighed her lips going into a firm line.

"Why you won't let them turn you" She said. I bit my lip slightly.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said turning away from her and towards the door. I didn't want to remember what she wanted to talk about. But when I saw the door already open. I span around. She had left me here? Why did she just leave?

I took a deep breath before I walked out the door locking up. Got in my car and drove to Fangtasia.

Once I parked up I sat there for a moment. I looked in my re view mirror and smiled. I could do this.

I got out and walked towards the bar. Straight past the queue to get in and past a vampire called Longshadow. Apparently he had changed his name because he hated his human name. He noticed me instantly and tipped his head to the door, telling me to go straight in. I didn't reply back. I simply walked in the furthest away from him I could. He gave me an odd look. I heard the fangbangers in line all shout in complaint until longshadow shut them up. I laughed under my breath. They were so desperate to get in here. To get bit and fucked and probably killed.

I looked up letting my gaze wander over the people already inside. It was a Tuesday so it tends to be quite calm. I finally let me my gaze turn to the throne. Eric was smirking my way instantly making a smile highlight my face. I battered my lashes at him with a coy smile.

He looked down at me with an amused look before he raised the infamous two fingers. He summoned me. I quickly made my way up there before putting myself in his lap. Vampires and humans all watched me with shock. Eric returned their looks with glares. They smartly looked away fast fearing his anger.

I snuggled up to him breathing in his scent. It comforted me.

"Miss me?" Eric said smirking. I just hummed keeping my laughter inside.

"Never" I said leaning back looking up at him smiling up at him.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

His head immediately ducked into my neck and began nuzzling it. I tilted my head back and felt him growl slightly it wasn't threatening, it was growl telling me he appreciated my action.

He began to kiss the side of my neck just below my ear. I had to stop myself from gasping. I wrapped my hand around Eric's leg tight. I felt him chuckle against my skin. He knew what that did to me.

"You will admit that you missed me. Or I could make everyone here know how good I make you feel" Eric said before he began attack my neck again. I tried to pull away but his arms wrapped around me keeping me in place. I grit my teeth when I wanted to gasp. I was about to let out a moan in defeat when…..

"Punctuality I believe used to be one of your best traits" Godric spoke. My eyes snapped open and I looked at him in relief. Eric stopped sucking at my neck and pulled away. Godric looked over us with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I over slept. Is that a crime?" I sassed him. I felt Eric squeeze my sides before speaking.

"Are you sure you want to start that game again?" Eric said smirking. It had led for me to be locked up in Eric's office for 3 hours filing documents for him. He said if I didn't do it I would be sleeping in a coffin with him tonight.

My lips went into a straight line and my eyes narrowed as I thought about my decision. Did I really want to challenge and lose again?

"No" I pouted. Godric looked at me amused. But also if I hadn't been watching him I wouldn't have noticed his eyes narrow and his nose flare. I watched as his eyes began to scan my body almost confused. That instantly put me on edge and I had to fight myself to control my emotions. If I let the emotion consume me then both of them will pick up on it through the blood bond.

I knew from what I had learned about vampires that they have a very good sense of smell. I had actually researched them when I wanted to hide my illness from them. They were vampires and would pick up on the slightest change. They knew when I had my time of the month which is embarrassing. Letting anyone know that you are indeed 'on' is just not nice. If you was a girl you would understand.

They would be able to smell if I was ill. Pam had approached me a few weeks ago saying it was really obvious that something was wrong. I had started taking in special herbs. I bought them from a witchy shop. I was terrified going inside. The woman knew I was ill and I wanted to hide it. It's like she could read my mind. Let's just say I wasn't in the shop for very long.

Anyway, these herbs managed to take off the edge. It didn't get rid of it, but enough for Eric and Godric to stop asking me if I was okay.

Godric was now raising his eyebrow at me when I was still looking at him.

"Court up in my thoughts" I said shrugging my shoulders. He narrowed his eyes at me clearly not believing me. A small panic filled me before I could control it. Eric raised his eyebrow in question. I just shook my head.

"That is not what I meant Annabel" He said giving me a hard look.

"I'm fine" I said frustrated. I hated lying to them for one. But also I was tired of saying I was fine when I clearly wasn't.

"Then why has your scent changed" Eric said sniffing my neck. I flinched away from him as my panic began to fill my system. As this happened I watched a felt as both vampire tense, there gaze on me becoming a lot harsher than before.

"You know better than to lie to us parvulus" (Little one) Godric voice drifted into my ears. I cursed in my head.

"I didn't come here to be ganged up on" I said standing up tightening my hands into fists when I became dizzy. I shook it off and was about to leave when a hand wrapped around my wrist. I stopped. Those hands couldn't be mistaken for anyone's but Godric's. I didn't want to turn around. If I did I would tell them.

"We are not stupid Anna. We know something is going on. We have known for months" Godric said calmly. I tensed at that and tried to pull away from him. The instant I did this I was pulled firmly backwards and into his chest. I began to beat on his chest trying to get him to let me go. I felt a wave of concern and worry fill me. I knew it wasn't me. I was feeling both of their emotions through the blood bond. It was not often that they let me feel them.

"Please tell me this means you're telling them" Pam drawled out walking up towards the stage.

"You know what's going on?" Eric said sounding annoyed. He hated when I kept things from him. I kept trying to push away from Godric as this happened. Godric pulled me right up against his chest so my arms were trapped. When my struggling still didn't cease he growled his fangs coming out. I began to tremble as tears pricked my eyes.

Godric was very close with his vampire nature. He hated anyone that would challenge him. This was my warning from him.

"Get everyone to leave. Were closed" Eric demanded. My legs gave out. I only slipped an inch before Godric held me tighter so I stayed standing.

"Anna?" Godric asked me. I let out a sob which led to Godric nuzzling my neck to comfort me. It was a thing both Eric and Godric did often. Even if I wasn't upset. I have questioned them on it but they always said they would explain when I was older. I'm 21!

"Godric" I said before I pulled my arms out and wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried hard. A heart-breaking noise.

"Pamela you will tell me what is wrong with her. Who has hurt her? Is she being threatened?!" Eric shouted. He sounded pissed. I turned my head towards him to see he was glaring and standing very close to Pam. It wasn't Pam's fault.

"Eric" I called to him. I sounded like a little girl who they called for their parents when they were upset or scared. I was terrified. I was going to die and leave them. Nothing I could do could stop that. No treatment or medication. Nothing. The only option I have to turn into a vampire and I don't want that!

She said they were monsters. I didn't want to be one.

I lifted my hand towards Eric as I saw him getting more upset with Pam. I didn't want Pam being blamed for something that was my fault. I needed both of them right now. I felt Godric move away from my neck to kiss my forehead as he turned to look at Eric.

"Anna will tell us when she is ready Eric" Godric said firmly. Eric slowly turned away from Pam coming towards us. Feeling Godric slowly release me I found myself being picked up instantly like a child by Eric. I was a child compared to both of them in age. My legs around his waist with my face in his neck. Nuzzling. It was something that calmed me that I had picked up from them.

"Are you being threatened?" Eric asked me. I shook my head as my cries got quiet.

"Tell us what has you in the state of distress Anna. I'm sure we can help" Godric said. That hurt him saying that. I knew he could do something but I wouldn't allow him to. When he heard that it would hurt him.

"You can't do anything. No-one can!" I cried out slightly muffled into Eric neck.

"Yes we can" Pam said. I quietened instantly. Listening to see what Pam was going to say. I leaned back slightly indicating for Eric to put me down. I instantly locked eyes with Pam.

"Pam…" I said shaking my head. My eyes were begging her not to say anything.

"You can't expect me to stand here and watch you die!" Pam said annoyed. I froze. I could now feel the burning gaze of the two vampires I was standing in between.

"What is she talking about Anna?" Eric was the first to speak. His voice was deadly. I backed up slightly so I could see all three of them before looking up to Eric. His look was deadly as well and if anyone who wasn't us had looked at him. Would have run for the hills. Or just died on the spot.

"I told you not to say anything!" I cried out quietly looking back to Pam. She said she wouldn't! How can I say to them that I was going to die? I hadn't even said it out loud to myself yet.

"Anna, are you ill?" Godric said attracting my attention. I wiped my eyes staring at him. He was too calm for my liking. It scared me. I hated making Godric mad.

"I...Ermmm…I" I stumbled over my words. I looked at the floor not able to meet their gaze.

"I didn't want to…." I tried but trailed off.

I closed my eyes taking a breath trying to steady my breathing. A suddenly growl from Eric made me jump and forced me into speaking.

"Yes I'm ill! I'm dying!" I blurted out bluntly. I gasped at hearing it out loud. My hands are now folded together as I fiddled with them. Tightening them so much that they were going red to white.

Silence.

It felt so much more real saying it out loud. So much more weight was just added to my shoulders.

"I have Cancer…stage four…" I said swallowing.

Silence.

"I was diagnosed four months ago. The doctor said I have under a year to live. But at the rate I'm going at I have at maximum a month left" I started at normal volume and went down to a whisper. They still heard me as they were vampires. I almost wished they couldn't. But thankful as I wouldn't be able to say it again. Swallowing the lump in my throat I began to feel the tears falling down my face.

"I'm going to die" I said now in normal voice. My voice cracked at the end though.

"I'm scared"

I looked up at Godric and then to Eric when I finished.

"Why would you hide that from us?" Eric asked looking away from me. He wouldn't make eye contact with me. His face was hard. He was trying not to lose it at me.

"I was scared of how you would react…" I began to explain my voice slightly higher in pitch. I wanted him to understand.

"And you tell me when you're about to die!" Eric shouted. Now looking straight at me. He hands were tightened into fists. He was so angry with me and I could understand why

"I'm sorry!" I cried out my eyes blurring. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand harshly.

"Eric, calm down…" Godric began looking at him firmly. Before turning back to me.

"What about treatment?" He asked. I turned to him glad he could be calm about it. I dismissed that thought when I looked at him. His eyes held anger, upset and desperation. His whole body screamed danger at the moment. I looked down not being able to hold his stare.

"Stage four is terminal….There is nothing they can do" I said with a lump in my throat having to swallow half way through.

"I didn't know how to tell you…"

"So you decide to not tell us at all?!" Eric nearly shouted making my eyes snap up to his. It shocked me. I wasn't expecting this reaction. He stepped forwards whilst shouting. This made me whimper and step back my head ducking slightly on instinct. Eric gaze instantly softened and he sighed looking away from me. He couldn't even bare to look at me.

"You were just going to die and leave us?" He said now sounding deadly calm. I didn't know what to say to him. What could I say to that? I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. Eric disappeared at vampire speed. I turned towards Godric to see him looking in the direction of the basement. He turned back towards me with an emotionless expression before disappearing as well. I let out a harsh breath.

They just left me alone.

I slowly wrapped my arms around myself. Trying to hold myself together. Carefully I fell to my knees as my sobs started again. I know I should have told them sooner. I just couldn't do it.

They couldn't even look at me. They hated me.

"Honey, give them time to calm down" Pam said standing a few feet from me. I could see her red pumps.

"They hate me Pam. It was all over their faces" I took a deep breath before I spoke calmly. I slowly got up and went and sat in a booth. Curling up prepared to shut out the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up sweating and panting again. I let out a cry as my body aced whilst my head throbbed. I wanted it all to stop! I didn't want this anymore. Everything hurt. I gasped for breath as it felt like someone was sitting on my chest. I tried rolling onto my side for breath but only made things worse.

This was it I thought as I tried to suck air in. I needed to get to the basement. I slowly pushed myself up whilst holding onto the booth. I could feel a searing pain beginning to develop in my lungs as well as my head.

I had to get to the basement fast. I tried walking but instantly collapsed to my knees, then to my hands. I began to make sounds of distress as I panicked.

"E..r..ic…"I gasped. I looked towards the bar. Maybe if I could make noise it would alert them? I struggled forwards crawling to the bar. I grabbed a stall and pulled myself up so I was standing at the bar. All the bottles had been left from the people who had been in the bar. I took the biggest breath I could before I swiped my arm across the bar falling to the floor instantly.

The bottles fell and smashed and I just hoped they came. They may hate me. But I wanted to say goodbye.

"G..od..r..ic" I gasped out. Within seconds I heard the basement door slam open. Godric now kneeled next to me fangs out ready. He was older he could rise when the sun was up. I should have called for him first.

"Annabel your hurt" Godric said looking around him at the glass that surrounded me. I reached my hand up towards him shaking. It was instantly grabbed. I made sure to lock eyes with him before I shook my head. I took a breath before I began to talk.

"I…I'm….so…rry…Go...dri...c" I gasped out whimpering at the pain it was now causing me. Godric gaze was scanning my body. His eyes lingered on my chest as it raised frantically and finally he showed concern.

"Eric rise! I command you" Godric called out just above speaking volume. It was the middle of the day. Eric wouldn't be able to rise unless forced.

I then arched my body my eyes blurring with tears as the pain racked through my body. I cried out gasping trying to curl up onto my side. Godric pushed me to lay on my back again.

"Pl..eas.e…sto.p…it... .." I cried. Godric just held my hand looking down at me with a hard look. He didn't care.

Eric appeared kneeling next to Godric looking down at me. However Eric showed emotion. Godric was one thousand years older than Eric and could control his emotions a lot better. Eric also hand blood coming out of his eyes and ears.

"Who was here?" Eric asked looking down at me with anger. I knew it wasn't directed at me. He searched his surroundings coming back with nothing so looked at Godric.

"No-one was here my child. She's fading" Godric said. Eric's reaction was instantaneous. He growled appearing now at my other side. His hands began to run over me looking for injury. I was beginning to lose feeling in my legs. That wasn't right.

"Have you fed her your blood" Eric asked his wrist already going up to his mouth.

"It will…fhdhdf jdjd time. Sjd jwoe djdf" Godric spoke but it became muffled. My vision became blurry. I closed my eyes fading. I slowly began to lose feeling in my body .The pain disappeared. A floating sensation overcame me. Once I reached complete darkness I relaxed and floated.

I was suddenly roughly pulled roughly back.

I gasped opening my eyes swallowing. I cried out disorientated but also that fact that I had a just bearable pain back in my chest. I began to be aware of my surroundings again. I was still in the bar. No time had passed, but I had felt like I was in the darkness for hours.

I could see Godric crouched in front of me. Worry and panic over his features. This confused me. He didn't care didn't he? Was Eric feeding me his blood? He did know that wouldn't work for long right?

After a few more seconds Eric's wrist moved and gasped out to breath.

"Godric?" I gasped out confused. He just looked behind me at Eric.

"We need to turn you" Eric said behind me. I tensed in his arms. I began shaking my head frantically.

This can't be happening.

"No Eric!" I shouted as he carried me through the woods. Godric walked a few steps ahead. They were looking for a place to dig a whole so they can turn me. I was beating my hands against him chest even though I knew it would do nothing to him.

"I will not let you die. You are mine!" I was suddenly in Godric's arms. He growled that into my neck. I tried to struggle in his arms but he just tightened his hold on me. He let his nose run over the skin my neck smelling me.

"Stop!" I said as Godric started walking. Their roles now reversed Eric walked in front.

"We have claimed you as ours Anna. I don't give up what is mine" Godric growled out. This wasn't Godric. This vampire was possessive, scary and animalistic. A claim on me? I wasn't an object. I was a human being! Who does he think he is?

"I don't belong to anyone!" I protested trying to struggling not having much luck. But it instantly got growls from both vampires, almost as if in warning. I felt Godric's teeth scrape my neck and I froze. It was only when he moved again that I turned my head.

Godric had threatened to bite me. He had never done anything like that before! That scared me

I looked towards Eric to not see him but blurs running around the forest in front of us. Only appearing to check where we were.

They wasn't listening to me. This should be my decision! My choice! It's my life!

"We didn't want to push you into this little one. But you belong to us. You are ours" Godric repeated. Didn't want to push this? Did that mean they wanted to change me in the future, even if I wasn't ill? Eric stopped appearing in front of us. He looked down at me softly but when he raised his hand to stroke my cheek. I flinched away from him. I was trembling in Godric's hold and Eric watched that.

I briefly watched hurt run over his features before he zoomed off again.

I never wanted to be a vampire. Never.

" _This is your fault! It's your fault he's dead!" My mother screamed at me pointing at her latest boyfriend. Her boyfriend lay on the floor in our living room. Bite marks covered his skin. Blood covered the floor and a life less look in his eyes._

 _I had hidden half of myself behind the sofa terrified. The man had told me to invite him in and then I did! I didn't mean to! I didn't know he was a bad man._

" _I didn't know!" My 8 year old self cried out. She didn't know that the man at the door was in fact a vampire, who had glamoured her to let him in._

" _Where is he?" My mother said trembling looking around the dark room. The vampire had disappeared after dropping mother's boyfriend. She looked around for the vampire but came up blank._

 _She had just raised her hand to hit me when the vampire appeared again. It came out from the darkness of the room grabbed my mother. It proceeded to bite and drain my mother as she screamed. Her screams rang in my ears. I just hid and listened. Little did I know he had 'played' with her before killing her?_

… _._

"Please! I didn't know she was selling V!" I cried out as the female vampire dug her nails into my skin.

"Oh Anna she was your mother. How could you not know?" The vampire mocked licking her fingers where my blood was.

…..

Vampires terrified me until I met Eric and Godric. I didn't fear them like I did every other vampire. It took a while with Pam but I managed to warm up to her. Only because she was Eric progeny. If any other vampire came near me I was terrified. I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to drink blood.

The thing that hurt the most. Was the fact that the two vampires I had secretly grown to love were leaving me with no choice. I wasn't getting a choice in the matter.

I was going to be made into a monster and I couldn't do anything about it, but cry.

I was brought out of my thoughts due to the lack of movement. I opened my eyes to see us standing next to a huge ditch. I looked up at Godric and as if he sensed this he looked down at me.

"Please don't do this" I almost whispered. I was begging him.

He placed me down so I was standing a few feet from where Eric was digging my grave. Godric started to help him as they began trading words in Swedish. I hated when they did that.

I looked towards the trees behind us. Wishing that I could be fast enough to get away from them. I was just turning back to them when I noticed they were both watching me. When Godric saw me turn back he quickly began digging again.

"You know the second you even moved we would notice and…." Eric began but I interrupted.

"Drag me right back here and force me into that damn grave where you're going to turn me into a bloody vampire!" I started in a normal voice and steadily got louder. The fact that I wanted to run so bad and I couldn't made me feel hopeless. I made sure to feel very openly. I could see my emotions were effecting them. They weren't standing as straight.

"If you even think I will forgive both of you for this. You are mistaken" I said a lot calmer now. However I was still glaring Eric Northman down.

"You'll get over it" Eric said nonchalantly turning back to digging. They disappeared from view digging so much. I would have to take a few steps forward to see them.

"Do you think I'll want to stick around after this?" I shouted in disbelief.

"You'll have no choice in the matter" Eric called back a smirk in his voice. How could he be like that at a time like this?

I gritted my teeth in anger kicking the dirt around. I was about to kick the dirt again when a thought hit me.

"Well you won't have to worry about me for long" I said looking towards the whole in the ground. A few seconds after that Eric jumped out of the whole.

"What's that meant to mean?" Eric growled out looking down at me.

"I either die tonight or I find some way to die as a vampire Eric!" I said. A very low and menacing growl sounded from behind Eric. Eric bowed his head forwards and that scared me. Next thing I knew Godric now stood in front of me.

I gasped stepping back from not only shock, but also the fact that I wasn't staring into Godric blue eyes anymore. I was staring into black as night eyes.

"You will do no such thing my mate" Godric said in a very low tone. My breathing hitched at that. That wasn't a request that was an order.

"You can't do this Godric!" I tried but it went on death ears. They didn't care what I wanted.

He didn't answer I only saw him move towards me. My eyes widened. They weren't digging anymore. It was time.

I backed up and tried to run. It was useless as I only got two steps before I was picked up from behind.

"NO!" I screamed kicked and punched. I fought for my life. That's when the tears came. I couldn't control them and to be quite honest I didn't care.

I began screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I felt Godric jump down into the whole before putting me down so I know stood between the two of them. Eric stood there now shirtless I looked down to see his shirt on the floor from the little moonlight there way.

"Please don't do this" My voice was desperate now. I looked up at Eric. Godric was out the window.

"If you love me you won't do this" I tried. I knew I was a low blow. But that was all I had.

"You can't ask me that Anna. You think I'm going to let a human illness take you from me when I can stop it?" Eric said reaching for me. I tried move away but he simply just grasped my arm. Pulled me towards him and hugged me. I fought him of course and cried into his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head before I felt Godric presence behind me.

"I hate you" I said quietly. They said nothing.

I was suddenly sitting down near the shirt with them both kneeling in front of me.

"Please don't fight Anna" Godric whispered to me. His voice was soft, meant to comfort me. Any other time I would have been. This time it was like it was being said by the devil.

"I hate you" I repeated as I watched from my glassy eyes as his face fell slightly.

Eric leant forward and grabbed me whilst wrapping his arms around me. Feeling his mouth near my neck made me instantly tense, whilst starting to try and kick him. He ignored my actions deciding not to comment. After a few moments my struggle stopped through exhaustion. I was just left to cry now.

"Don't fight and it won't hurt" Whispered Godric before I felt him sink his fangs into the left side of my neck. I grunted closing my eyes my left hand on his chest pushing. With me being distracted by Godric I felt Eric's fangs sink into the right side of my neck.

I gasped this time. The pleasure that shot through me then was unimaginable. I gasped whilst clenching and clenching my hands. After 30 seconds I felt myself being slowly laid back as I began to feel light headed.

As my head was gently laid on the ground I opened my eyes. I instantly saw Godric and Eric leaning over me.

"All the illness in you. All the things that make you human…will seep out of you…." Eric said whilst stroking my hair and face. I laid there watching him as he spoke to me as I became weaker and weaker.

"..And into this vessel I will seed a millennium of wisdom…honour…..life" Eric spoke gently as I watched him with wonder. I had never heard him speak so softly so gentle. I didn't have enough energy to build up hate, anger or resentment at this moment. But apparently I have a millennium to build up this hate.

Things started to feel fuzzy and I whimpered. I didn't like that feeling. I closed my eyes.

"You're going to have to drink now Anna" Godric whispered to me. I opened my eyes looking up as he bit into his wrist and pushed it against my mouth. I tried to turn my head away but I felt Godric's hand gently press against my head to stop me. I started to swallow the blood and the more I swallowed the better it tasted. As I began to swallow more and suck some from his wrist. I watched as Godric growled and hissed in pleasure.

After a short time Godric pulled away and Eric leant over me. Eric reached towards me resting his hand under my neck pull me up. I could now see blood coming from his own neck. He pushed my face into his neck where I began to drink his blood until I felt faint.

I groaned which led to Eric laying me back down.

"Cover up time?" I heard Pam's voice. Silence was heard until dirt began to hit us. I whimpered quietly at the thought of being buried alive.

"Shhh, go to sleep it will all be over soon" Godric comforted me. I slowly let my body relax and I passed out quickly.

…

I got my sense of touch back first. I could feel I was laying down. Moving my hands around me I could feel dirt. So I was definitely outside, but why? I fought through the sleep haze I was in from just waking up. I couldn't open my eyes.

The closer I came to waking up the more I could feel I was surrounded by something. Where was I? I moved around now to feel dirt all around me and that's when I panicked. Did someone bury me? Who put me here?

I started to move round more now before I began to dig my way out. Someone had buried me alive! What happened to me?

I desperate dug my way out until I could breathe fresh air. I grabbed the ground in front of me and pulled myself out of the whole, whilst scrambling backwards fast away from the whole. I was in a ditch as I looked around. I had just pushed myself to stand when I saw movement in the whole as well. My eyes widened. Was there other people buried too?

I slowly began to back up scared at what or who was coming out of that whole. I was just about to run when he spoke.

"Anna?" A very tall blonde haired man stood next to the whole. He was at least 6'5! How did he know my name? I watched his cautiously and found he returned the same look.

"How do you know my name?" I said sounding very cautious. Why was I even with him in the first place?

Another form appeared out of the whole. He was a lot smaller than the man next to him. He was only a bit taller than me.

"Anna you need to concentrate, your memories will come back as soon as you do" The smaller male said watching me.

"What you need to do is stay away from me" I said backing up again.

"I'm afraid that is not an option at this moment in time" The smaller male said stepping forward.

I was starting to panic and thoughts of running were making my body tense.

"I believe you're a little young to be in my bar aren't you?" The taller male said with a soft smile. I narrowed my eyes slightly at that. What was he going on about?

I've heard that before. Where have I heard that before?

"Pam must have really liked you to let you in" Eric said. Wait Eric?

"Mr. Northman I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about" I smiled small waiting for the panic and nervousness to hit me. But it wasn't. I felt completely at ease.

"Annabella Anderson 21 years old apparently" Pam spoke appearing whilst leaning on the side of the throne type chair. My eyes shot to her.

"How do you know my name?" I asked my voice wavering slightly.

"I never forget a pretty face….you're in my vault" Pam said pointing to her head. I watched her cautiously before turning my gaze back to Eric.

"That's great, may I leave now?" I asked taking a step back.

"You do not dismiss yourself. I dismiss you" Eric suddenly said sounding a lot louder than before. I jumped slightly making eye contact with him again.

"Please, sit" He said with a small smirk this time, whilst motioning to the seat beside him. I looked toward it before moving. I set on the edge the seat before turning back to look at him.

"So, are you attached to anyone?" He said looking at me.

"No and I don't plan on being so" I said bluntly hoping he would lose interest. This only made Eric grin at me.

"Well, what a pity…for me" He said licking his lips slightly.

I gasped when I came out of the memory. Blinking a few times I looked towards Eric and then Godric.

"You are a little one aren't you" Godric spoke nuzzling my neck.

"So are you!" I complained back shuffling about in his hold trying to get away.

"Yes but you are my little one" He said before tickling my sides.

"Godric!" I giggled trying to move away.

His name echoed in my ears. Then the last memory linked it all together.

"All the illness in you. All the things that make you human…will seep out of you…." Eric said whilst stroking my hair and face. I laid there watching him as he spoke to me as I became weaker and weaker.

"..And into this vessel I will seed a millennium of wisdom…honour…..life" Eric spoke gently as I watched him with wonder. I had never heard him speak so softly so gentle. I didn't have enough energy to build up hate, anger or resentment at this moment. But apparently I have a millennium to build up this hate.

I hadn't realised I had shut my eyes until I opened them. I stayed frozen for a moment before my emotion began to appear. They had turned me. I was vampire. They had turned me against my will.

Fear. Panic. Upset. Anger. Hate. Desperation. All these emotions were returning to me a lot stronger than they were before.

"Anna?" I heard Godric call out. But I just stayed staring at them. They had turned me and forced me to be something that I hated.

"You turned me" I finally whispered after a minute. Silence.

"They are monsters Annabella! They killed your father!"

"Being a vampire isn't as bad as you think it is" Eric said after a minute of silence. Looking towards him I saw that he was watching me cautiously as if waiting for a reaction.

Eric stepped towards me when I didn't react to him talking.

"Stay away from me!" I cried out my voice shaking me. I backed up going to run to have both vampires stood blocking the way.

I felt anger and hate. I wanted to destroy something I wanted to hurt them like they had me. I was hungry which wasn't helping my irritation. But my emotions changed in a second as thoughts came to me.

I would never be able to go out in the sun again. I couldn't have children. I couldn't grow old and make these decisions. I couldn't get drunk! I couldn't get a tan! I couldn't get a tattoo!

They had taken all of these choices away from me.

"Say it Anna" Godric spoke catching my attention. He stared at me and for once his emotions were open. I could clearly see what he was feeling. His body was hunched over and his lips were tight. Godric looked guilty and sad.

I felt something fall down my cheek. Wiping my cheek I saw blood. I cry blood now. Great.

"Say what?" I said sounding miserable like I had been crying for 5 hours straight.

"Say what you've been hiding...the thing that you're afraid of telling in case it hurt us" Godric said.

"I don't care about you" I hissed out angrily. Why should I care if I hurt their feelings? They sure as hell don't care about mine.

"Explain what Godric is saying" Eric said sounding tense. I turned my gaze away from Godric to Eric.

"Whatever I say Eric. It's not going to change anything!" I said slightly louder. A slight hysterical sound to my voice. I let the tears fall down my face.

"You turned me against my will" I shouted.

"You're emotions are wild. Saying it will make you feel better "Godric mumbled slightly. That was very strange of him. Godric always spoke with clearness and authority. Does that mean he regret what he did? Forcing me? I shook my head to rid of those thoughts. If he felt guilty he wouldn't have done it.

I was a tad confused at how he knew why my emotions were wild. But put it down to him once being a new vampire before all those years ago.

"We can feel your emotions as your makers" Eric spoke softly. They knew what I was feeling? At least with blood it wore off after a while. He must have felt my confusion. Silence came again.

I couldn't bring myself to talk looking away from them. I hurt so badly at what they had did to me. Now they had turned me. I have no choice but to stay with them, they were my makers.

"Turning you is something Eric and I have spoken about often" Godric spoke sounding a lot stronger. Flicking my gaze to him to see he had composed himself.

"So even before I told you I was dying?" I asked. Dreading what I was about to hear.


End file.
